


[Podfic of] So Caught Up in You

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple of failed relationships, Jared wasn't sure about what he wanted. Then he realized it had been right in front of him all along. Loosely based on <i>Gilmore Girls</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] So Caught Up in You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Caught Up in You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168439) by build_the_moon. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ZXlZWn) [17 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 38:58 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
